


Wrong number

by letmedieahooker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmedieahooker/pseuds/letmedieahooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: “I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive. AU”</p><p>I got carried away and people encouraged it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She checked the card the guy from the bar had written his number on the back of. Was that a 3 or an 8? God, his handwriting was terrible.  
The photo was suitably teasing, the swell of her breasts just peeking over the foamy bathwater, one leg dangling over the edge of the tub, her hair slicked back and bunched around her neck and a sultry smirk creasing one cheek.  
This should get him back for leaving early last night.

Sent.

She put her phone on the shelf out of the way and settled back into the warm water, smiling to herself, but before she could stop to relax an insistent buzz came from above her.

_‘Interesting thing to wake to. Whom do I have the honour of being sent beautiful photos of so early in the morning?’_

She re-read the text, giving her phone a confused stare. Surely she didn’t look that much different with wet hair? And he certain wasn’t this polite last night. Must have been the alcohol.

 _‘Emma, from last night. You don’t remember me?’_ she replied.

His response was just as quick, she’d obviously got his attention with the photo at least, but his reply was unexpected.

_‘There’s not a chance in hell I would forget you, love. I think someone may have given you the wrong number. I’m Killian.’_

She felt a blush rise in her cheeks. _‘Oh my god, I’m so sorry.’_ So it was supposed to be an 8, then.

_‘No need to apologize. Fair’s fair.’_

She took a shallow gasp when the image he sent back loaded. He was lying in bed with the covers only pulled loosely over his groin, phone angled up to his mirrored ceiling. And he was gorgeous.

There was a long trail of dark hair leading from his toned chest, thinning as it ran down his abdomen and disappearing tantalizingly beneath the sheets. He clearly wasn’t wearing anything, the curve of his hip visible where the cloth ended, and his spare arm resting behind his head of messy black hair, bicep bulging in the flexed pose.  
But despite his state of undress, for a longer time her eyes were drawn up his chest to where his bright blue eyes sparkled beneath a lidded gaze.  
A whole different blush flushed her face.

 _‘Stunned to silence?’_ His message buzzed through her fingers, making her jump.

“You could say that,” she murmured at the screen. This could be a fun game. Sitting up and resting her arm across her breasts, she closed one eye in a wink and snapped another picture.

A couple of minutes passed without reply and she almost thought she’d gone too far too quickly, a hint of disappointment just starting to sink through her stomach as his reply came.

Holy shit. She thought she might have gone too far. His bedsheets were pushed aside, large hand concealing his manhood but not the dark hair surrounding it, and he was biting his lip with a tiny smirk.  
She couldn’t help but let out a little moan, ache flaring in her heat. Well, the guy from the bar didn’t stand a chance now.

 _‘Is this the only thing you do with that ceiling?’_ she tapped out, pressing send before setting her phone down and getting out of the now cooling bath. She knew a challenge when she saw one and he wasn’t the only one with a big mirror.

_‘I can think of a few uses.’_

_‘Tell me about them. I’ll reward you.’_

There was a longer pause and she used the opportunity to head into her room, drying herself off and sitting on the edge of her bed. Her wardrobe was mirrored and she took a few experimental pictures in front of it; one with her towel draped across her thighs and one hand cupped around a breast, another with her legs spread to display her glistening core, yet another where she buried two fingers inside herself and captured her head hanging back in ecstasy.

Her phone buzzed at her.

_‘I like to watch. I’d love to see that pretty hair of yours cascading across your shoulders as you take me into that gorgeous mouth, and the curve of your ass tensing as you touch yourself. I couldn’t accept that for long, though, I need to be the one making you come undone, so then you could watch me between your thighs, building you to a glorious tension. And when you were good and ready I’d lay you on top of me facing the mirror so we could both watch as I bury myself deep inside you, whispering in your ear how beautiful you look with your body writhing in the pleasure I give you.’_

By the time she’d finished reading his response she was rubbing circles over her core to ease the agonizing want. That definitely warranted a reward, maybe two.

She first sent the one with her legs wide open. His quick response was, _‘Looks positively mouth-watering.’_  
The second, the one in which she was touching herself, drew a long pause before another image came in reply.

A whimper escaped her throat. Two fingers and a thumb held the head of his arousal, his eyes darkened with lust. He’d clearly been touching himself too. He was so hard, his cheeks flushed pink and tongue resting on his lip. She didn’t think she’d ever seen anything sexier.

_‘You look as wrecked as I feel.’_

_‘I’m so close and I haven’t even heard your voice. I want to hear you cry out for me, love.’_

God, she was close too. She didn’t think she’d ever been so turned on in all her life. An idea struck her, heart racing in anticipation. _‘Video call?’_

_‘Yes, please.’_

Oh my God. She slid off the edge of the bed to the floor and pressed the call button, leaning her phone against the mirror in front of her and opening her legs. He answered after a few seconds, the first noise coming from his mouth a deep groan as he drank in her pose, slick heat presented to him.

“Gods above, look at you,” she heard him mutter in a smooth English accent.

“I thought you might like that.” She had on her silkiest voice and watched him swallow hard. “You’re British,” she said, a smile creeping across her face.

“Aye,” his voice turning low and sultry. “Do you like it?”

In response she slid her fingers down her body to dip between her folds, caressing light circles around her clit. “Keep talking and we’ll find out.”

His tongue traced his lip slowly as he watched her and he shifted to sit up, crossing his legs and leaving his phone leaning between them so she could see his manhood bobbing proudly on his stomach as well as his face. Taking himself in hand, he drew a slow stroke across his length and let out a deep breath, his eyes resting where Emma’s fingers were tracing shapes around her nerves and dipping into her heat to keep them wet.

“You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen. I wish it were me between those stunning legs.” His strokes quickened and he moaned when his eyes flicked up to her face and saw her biting her lip. “That’s it, love. I want to see you come, you’re so beautiful, Emma.”

She murmured his name, barely audible, gaze shifting over his body to watch his muscles tense and twitch as he brought himself close to the edge.

“Yes,” he hissed. “Say it again. Louder for me.”

“Killian.” She repeated, louder as requested. “You’re so handsome. So big too, I bet you feel incredible.”

“Is that what you’re imagining?” He pulled a firmer stroke over his cock and groaned. “Me filling you to the brim? Making you cry out my name while yours tumbles from my lips?”

He turned his head to look at something she couldn’t see, grabbing a small bottle of lubrication from the table and letting her watch him upturn it into his hand. Making a loop he settled it over his tip, checking that she was watching before thrusting into it with a growl. She sped up her own movements, bringing her other hand to her entrance and pressing three fingers inside.

”That’s what I’m thinking while I look at your beautiful body, Emma, what you’re doing to yourself.“ He fucked his hand more eagerly, gasping out his words. ”I want to feel you so tight around me until all I can remember is your name and how to make you come.”

It seemed she really did like his voice, and cried out at his silky filth, pleasure burning through her core and down her legs as she fell apart.

“That’s it, love,” he murmured. “Gods, Emma, you’re so pretty when you come.

“Fuck, Killian,” she gasped, watching him through her lashes while she eased herself down from her high. “Come for me, please. Let me see.”

She watched his balls tighten at her command, his brows furrowing and lips growling out a last “Emma” as his body twitched, release spilling across his stomach and arousal throbbing.

He laid back for a few moments. “That was,” he panted, looking down at the screen again.

“Intense. Thank you.”

He wet his lips, looking directly into the camera. “You’re very welcome, love.”

Her gaze drifted across his face as he picked his phone back up, eyes deep blue like the ocean, a smile creasing the skin around them, dark scruff grazing his angled jaw. She’d be quite content to look at that face more often. “Swan,“ she said.

“Swan?”

“My surname is Swan. So you can save my number.”

A grin crept slowly across his face. “You want to hear from me again?”

“I do.”

“Mine’s Jones.”

She nodded. “I have to get ready for work, Killian Jones. I’ll speak to you soon.”

“That you will, Emma Swan.” He ended the call, the last thing she saw being his gentle smile lighting up his eyes.

He sent her a picture that evening of him blowing her a kiss. She grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

He considered as he stood at the mirror that afternoon, taking a photo of himself shirtless with his hand around his belt and a sultry grin, that this was the easiest relationship he’d ever had. It had only been four days since she sent that picture to the wrong number, _his number_ , and they’d spoken so much already, exchanged all kind of pictures; selfies, half-clothed, nude, even pictures around their homes and workplaces.

She was sheriff of the oddly named ‘Storybrooke’, a quiet place so she told him. In the evenings she regaled him with tales of the mostly harmless criminals of her town, they’d talk about films and TV they had watched, and she’d ask about his sailing, always curious and attentive when he explained new concepts to her.

Sent.

This shirtless and jeans look had elicited an exciting response from her last time and his stomach fluttered with anticipation as he closed the app. One close-up she had sent, just her face wearing that beautiful smile while she was bored at work, was set as his phone wallpaper and he gazed at it for a few long seconds.

The mutual masturbation had been, so far, a one-time thing. They were both seemingly content to tease and play and learn about each other. She’d sent him a couple of photos yesterday morning of her just out of the shower…

_'A gift to thank you for the amazing orgasm I just had thinking of you.’_

…which he had used as inspiration while he brought himself to an incredible climax that evening, but for all the sexual tension, just talking to her was fun.

A buzz interrupted his thoughts, he opened it expecting a photo as normal but there was just text. Heart-stopping text.

_'I’m not at work today or tomorrow, do you want me to come over?’_

He reread the message four times to check he wasn’t imagining it. He only lived about an hour and a half drive away from her, they’d already discussed meeting between their homes for a drink some time, but this was…

He started a reply, writing his honest surprise and discarding it, then trying flirty, then downright filthy, but deleting each one before settling on hiding his nerves with humour.

_'Are you sure, love? I might be a psychopath.’_

_'I haven’t picked up any murderer vibes from you yet. Meet me at the Three Tides bar in 2 hours? If that place isn’t too far from you?’_

It wasn’t. Three Tides was a 15 minute walk from his apartment, and the seafood was delicious. Maybe she’d let him court her, dinner and drinks by the water. A proper date. It had been long years since he’d bothered with that.

 _'Are you trying to court me, Swan?’_ he replied, and then after a moment, _'And no, it’s not too far, I’ll see you there.’_

 _'Maybe I am.’_ A pause that his heart filled with another insistent flutter. _'And good.’_

He left his phone on the sideboard, heading to the wardrobe to look for a replacement to his attire and settling on a pair of well fitted jeans, long-sleeved black shirt and red waistcoat. He laid back on the bed and took himself in, gazing up at the mirror.

He tugged his jeans down his hips slightly, popped another shirt button to reveal a little more chest, and ran his fingers through his hair until he was satisfied he looked his best.

Now just another hour and a half to waste.

Reading Patrick O’Brian’s _Master and Commander_ again gave him a little peace for an hour. He sipped a coffee and pored over the archaic phrases and sailing terms he enjoyed so much, almost forgetting his nerves until his watch beeped a warning.

His stomach churned, half an hour until her beautiful face would be within touching distance. “Hell with this,” he muttered to himself, checking the mirror one last time and turning to sit up. He needed a drink.

The journey was a haze. It was a clear night, the leather jacket he picked up on the way out more than warm enough, and that was as much as he registered about the outside world.

The tension in his stomach continued as he reached the bar, sitting on one of the tall stools. “The usual, mate,” he answered to a questioning nod in his direction. He glanced around. It was a quiet night, just a few couples sat in the corners of the room, whispering sweet nothings at each other, the regular locals grouped along from him all chatter and gruff laughs, and the middle of the room was empty, almost begging for a budding couple to take its limelight.

Was this a mistake? He couldn’t help but wonder how easily Emma would see past his show of sex appeal and bravado. Maybe she wouldn’t want him once she knew him. He let out a harsh breath and fiddled idly with his brother’s ring, sat on his left little finger where it always was.

“Double Kraken on the rocks,” the bartender’s voice broke through the whispers of ‘ _what if_ ’s and ‘ _remember when_ ’s his mind was presenting him, and Killian nodded his thanks. “Starting a tab?”

“Aye, I should be here a while, Amos,” he said, reaching out for the glass. His eyes caught at his forearm, the end of the dagger in his tattoo peeking out from the end of his shirt.

“Meeting someone? Haven’t seen you here with a girl for months.”

The thumb of his other hand almost instinctively traced the lines of the ink, slipping just under the cuff to touch the name on the ribbon around the heart and knife.

_Milah._

If the bartender noticed him rubbing his own arm he didn’t comment, just dried another glass while he waited for an answer.

“I am,” Killian finally said, shifting his gaze to his drink and raising it to down half in one swallow, lip curling at the burn.

“You look nervous.”

He looked up at Amos, searching his bemused expression for moment before replying. “Oddly enough, yes.”

“Probably means you like her,” he said matter-of-factly, turning to set down another dry glass with a sly smile.

“Sod off,” Killian said, his cheek creasing and furrow in his brow smoothing as he took a smaller sip of rum.

He tried not to think too hard about it for the rest of his wait. Amos asked him a few more questions about Emma, teased him some more, and got him another drink while the alcohol started to ease his mind. He checked his phone, smile creeping onto his face when her picture looked back at him.

“Is that her? Show me.”

Killian held out his phone to Amos and watched him mouth a silent ‘oh my God’ while his gaze scanned the picture, then look up with a grin and a little shake of his head.

“Set her as your wallpaper already, you’re done for, mate. But seriously, well done, you. What a stunner.”

Done for, how eloquent. How true. “Aye, she’s beautiful.” He took back the phone, a little pink flushing his cheeks, and pushed it back into his pocket.

The barman’s grin didn’t leave his face as he leaned back and laughed. “She’s there,” he said, pointing to the door. “I’ll leave you to it,” Amos chuckled, stepping away.

Killian could have sworn his heart stopped, he gripped his glass a little tighter and turned. She was there. Her hair cascading around her shoulders, almost glowing in the light, her eyes flickering around the room, looking for _him_ , her body wrapped in the most elegant red dress he’d ever had the pleasure of looking upon. He may have seen her naked, but cameras did her no justice. He may as well have been seeing her for the first time, and she _looked_ like an angel.

He was barely aware of her approach, so lost in her radiance he couldn’t but stare, his lips parted in awe, as she glided across the room. At some point without conscious thought he’d placed his drink down and stood to greet her, and she stepped then so close her essence washed over him, all vanilla and cocoa. She _smelt_ like an angel.

“Hello, Killian Jones,” she said, voice breathy, her lips wrapping around the words like she was born to say them. She even _sounded_ like an angel.

“Hello, Emma Swan.” _You must be an angel._

He closed the gap between them, muffling her surprised intake of breath when his lips met hers.


	3. Chapter 3

The rum lingering in his mouth burnt her throat when she swallowed, but there was something else in his kiss, something deeper, something intoxicating. He tasted like passion, like heat, like.. _home_.

His hands had slipped down her sides to rest at her hips. One of hers rested at the base of his spine, the other trapped between them, her fingertips trailing through his chest hair and catching at the first closed button of his shirt.

She couldn’t help but mewl against the movement of his mouth. Soft but gently possessive, only trapping her lip between his while his tongue caressed it, giving her back control each time he took a shallow breath. She took advantage, tongue delving into his mouth for another taste and his responding growl flared straight to her core. It struck her that the middle of a bar probably wasn’t the ideal place to be wanting what she wanted.

Pulling away far enough to catch her breath, she rested her forehead on his. When she met his gaze properly for the first time his bright blue eyes, sparkling with what seemed to be a light of their own, stared back at her, a tiny smile creeping up to crease his cheeks.

“Nice to meet you too,” she said, a little more breathy than she intended. She sounded wrecked already and judging by the throbbing between her thighs, perhaps she was. He didn’t seem much better off, pink flushing his cheeks and gaze darkened with lust.

She turned her head slightly to look around them, catching a few disapproving glances from other patrons before she looked back into Killian’s eyes. His lips had parted slightly as he watched her, tongue darting out to wet them. He looked stunning.

Voice low, she glanced behind him. “Is there somewhere we can go?”

His stare flickered away for a moment while he considered, and then back to her face as he began to speak, whispering conspiratorially despite the lack of immediate company. “There’s a corridor at the back, leads to the bathrooms and beer garden. I’ll finish my drink and meet you there in a few minutes.” He winked, planting a quick kiss on her lips and stepping back, his eyes, still dark with passion, lingering on hers for a second before he grinned and turned away.

She watched him return to the bar, picking up his glass and raising it to his lips. The barman approached him with a teasing grin and glanced up at her before speaking. Killian’s hips tilted as he leaned against the surface, pulling his jeans tight and showing off his backside. She reminded herself to explore those firm curves soon.

Finally she managed to tear her eyes away, and followed the signs to the bathrooms, waiting as instructed, leaned on the wall just past the door. When she closed her eyes she saw him again, his face lit up by his smile, gorgeous eyes on hers making her feel like the only person in the room, the only person he wanted to see.

Being put first, that made a change.

She thought about their past few days, all the effort he had made to get to know her, how easily she’d warmed to him. He was incredibly handsome, that was a great bonus, but he was good to her. Somehow from all that distance away, with essentially just words and pictures, he had made her feel…

“Love?” His voice broke through her thoughts and she opened her eyes to see him smiling at her, a touch of concern in the furrow of his brow. “You alright?”

“I’m fine,” she said, opening her eyes to look up at him through her lashes. “Just got tired of waiting.”

His lips parted, tongue tracing the underside of his teeth. She was sure he was doing it on purpose, their relationship seemingly based on teasing. She was also sure she didn’t care. Her hand darted forward to catch in his waistcoat and she tugged him forward to capture his mouth with hers.

Meeting the hot slide of his tongue with hers sent the same sparks down her spine, pleasure flaring in her core. But free from watchful eyes, this kiss was deeper, more eager. His hands settled under her ribs while hers found the curves of his ass, the muscles she had admired just as tight as she expected. She pulled his hips flush against her, a low groan escaping his throat when his groin met the heat of her body.

Drawing him against her, she closed her eyes to appreciate the moment. His cock, already so hard, pressing just above where she wanted it in slow thrusts. His mouth on her neck, alternating between panting and sucking at the exposed flesh he found.

Forgoing underwear let her feel every slide of his arousal against her and she was so close to the edge it was embarrassing. She needed a moment otherwise she was going to come as soon as he touched her.

“Somewhere more private?” she breathed into his hair, holding his hips still while he caught his breath.

The look in his eyes - _Lust? Adoration?_ \- when he gazed up drew a whimper from her throat, but she barely had time to admire it before he pulled away, catching her hand and setting off down the hallway to the garden.

The next thing she felt was cold outer wall of the bar on her back as he pressed her into it. Catching her wince, he leaned back, sliding his leather jacket from his shoulders and wrapping it around hers before he swayed forward again.

“Such a gentleman,” she said, moaning softly as his mouth found her neck. He hummed his appreciation against her skin but didn’t stop, his tongue finding her pulse to caress patterns over.

However tempting it was to continue making out behind the bar like horny teenagers, the ache between her thighs was only getting more insistent and every time her hand skimmed over his cock the hiss of pleasure he let out made her body throb.

“Killian, I want you.” She punctuated the words with a long drag of her fingers over the restrained length of his arousal and he groaned, his head falling against her shoulder and hips rolling against her hand.

“Protection?” he murmured, kissing her neck. “There’s condoms in my-”

“I got it covered, don’t worry ab-” She was cut off by his mouth on hers and he encouraged her grasp to his belt while his hands found the hem of her dress. She didn’t feel the cold when he exposed her, but she thanked the heavens for the distraction of freeing his erection from his pants because his fingers tracing through the sopping folds of her heat nearly sent her straight over the edge.

“Gods, love,” he growled as he tested her body, a pair of fingers sliding inside her with ease. “You’re so ready for me.”

 _Oh God, take me, Killian, I need you,_ she begged internally, rolling her hips against his palm. _Please._ Her thumb slipped over the end of his cock, spreading the liquid gathered there, and he bit down hard on his lip while her other hand cupped his backside to urge him closer. _Please._

The loss of his fingers would have been upsetting if it wasn’t immediately followed by both his hands settling under her thighs and lifting her from the ground. Between their bodies she adjusted him into position and met his eyes, blue whirlpools which looked like they were trying to read her soul. Maybe they were.

Wetting his lips, he opened his mouth to speak, voice ragged and twinged with something she couldn’t quite identify. “You’re sure?”

 _About this? About him?_ She swallowed around the lump in her throat, unable to recall the last time someone had cared enough to ask, but his gaze was still steady on hers, waiting, everything in his eyes shouting he’d make no move without permission.

“I’m sure.” She nodded, tracing the underside of his shaft with her fingertips. Perhaps the tenderness would convince him. “I’m sure.”

His eyes dipped to watch her fingers drift over his arousal for a few moments before he looked up again, a soft breath leaving his lips to brush against hers as his hips shifted forward.

Burning hot pleasure spread from where he sunk into her heat, up through her abdomen to push a long, low whimper from her throat, the sound mixing with his stuttered breath on her neck as he held her to his body.

“Perfect,” she heard him murmur, barely above a whisper. “You’re perfect.”

She almost choked on the feeling that gripped her chest. What the hell was this? Why did being with him feel so-

“Incredible,” she gasped as he shifted, her walls involuntarily clenching around him.

“Oh gods, Swan. Do that again,” he said, raising his head from where it has fallen to her shoulder and looking into her eyes, “Please.”

This time when she flexed her internal muscles, he thrust against them, setting a firm rhythm with his hips and drawing out half-breathed curses against each others mouths.

“You’re.. so.. _hard_ ,” she panted between his slides.

“Love.. I’ve never wanted.. anyone.. so much.. you, ohh, _God._ I’m so close and.. you’ve barely..” His words trailed off with a deep groan and he pulled her tight to him, somehow pressing even deeper.

She whimpered softly, her chin falling to rest at his neck. “I want you to..” she whispered against his ear. “Come inside me.. Killian, please.”

He growled in response, the stutter in his hips telling her how the words affected him, but did not speed up, instead turning his head to touch his lips to her ear. “Come with me… I want your.. pleasure.. to be what _drags.._ me over the edge.” His hand trailed up her thigh, slipping through her wetness to meet her clit, thumb flattening over her nerves as his mouth caught her lip.

Gasping a breath, she let herself melt against his kiss. The pressure of his thumb alone, drawing its firm circles, would have tipped her over the edge if his tongue gliding into her mouth hadn’t got there first.

She fell apart with a moan against his lips, her fingers digging into his back, and was answered with a choked cry of her name, his final thrusts hard as he spilled his seed into her heat before stilling, the warmth of his body covering her as they panted in their afterglow.

“Emma,” he said, so breathy she barely heard him over the blood pulsing in her ears.

“Killian.” _Keeping holding me, please._

“That was…” He trailed off, nuzzling his cheek against hers and pulling her closer.

“Yeah,” a long pause. “Intense.”

Maybe he heard her thoughts, or maybe he needed it as much as she did, but he did keep holding her. He helped her unwrap her legs from his hips, fading erection slipping from her body as he lowered her to the ground, but one arm still keeping her near while his other smoothed down her dress and reached between them to tuck himself back into his jeans.

Catching her eyes, he reached into the pocket of the jacket still wrapped around her shoulders and tugged out a pack of tissues, offering her one.

“Sorry, love,” he said, tilting his head with a small smile, flush of pink just visible on his cheeks.

Emma couldn’t help but laugh at his sudden flip from smoldering hot to charmingly shy. “I asked for it,” she said at the ground as she caught his release dripping down her thigh.

“Then let me buy you dinner,” he said, voice dipping with a serious note, but lightening as her eyes met his and widened while she searched his expression. “An apology for any untoward stains on your beautiful dress?”

She stuttered, mouth opening to reply but no finished words finding their way out. After their very physical introduction, “courting” as he’d put it, seemed absurd. But the way he looked at her, like he _cared_ … Maybe it wouldn’t hurt, just this once, to let him in.

“I…” An awkward cough escaped her throat as her eyes left his expectant gaze, looking down at where his hips were still pressed to hers and then back up to his face. “Okay?” His eyes sparkled, grin spreading across his cheeks.

“Good.”


End file.
